Careful What You Wish For
by reddog24485
Summary: We've all heard the saying "Be careful what you wish for, or you just might get it." Well Naruto finds out the hard way. Naruto's dieing wish had been over heard by a Deity with a sick sense of humor. Now he must decide whether or not getting his wish was a blessing or a curse. AU, Time Travel with a twist.
1. A Wish Come True Sort Of!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters. That right goes to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just someone with too much free time.**

* * *

_"_**When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers." - **_**Oscar Wilde.**_

* * *

**_Careful what you wish  
Careful what you say  
Careful what you wish, you may regret it  
Careful what you wish, you just might get it. - _****Metallica (King Nothing.)**

* * *

**_'Thinking'_**

**"Talking"**

**_**'Bijuu/Deities Thinking'**_**

**"**Bijuu/Deities Talking"****

****Jutsu's will also be bold.****

* * *

**Careful What You Wish For. Chapter – 1: A Wish Come True... Sort Of!**

He could feel the life draining out of him, things had been going so well. Sasuke his friend...No, his brother, had returned to fight along side them. Even better then that, he had gotten the chance to fight beside his father the famed Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze! They had beaten Obito, had ripped the Bijuu right out of him. How had it gone so wrong?!

The only things that had been left to do was seal Madara, and destroy that damn Demon Tree. That had been where everything had gone down hill. Madara had been ready for them. He had somehow forced Obito to revive him, not only that. He had also summoned the Gedo Mazo out of Obito, and with it managed to capture the Bijuu. Including Gyuki and worst of all Kurama!

And it was that which landed him in his current state, slowly dieing and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He could hear the faint voices of his friends and comrades, and was that Obito's voice he heard talking with Sakura? It was hard to tell, every second he felt more of his life slip away and with it the worries and stress of his life. Along with everything else that kept him tied to this life. Oh how easy it would be to let the darkness claim him, to simply give up. Would his mom be waiting for him on the other side? Or maybe Pervy Sage?

But he couldn't give up! Everyone was counting on him, he had to fight, he had to LIVE! There were the voices again, coming from so far away. He thought he heard Obito say something about an honest path. Then he felt a familiar but at the same time strange sensation wash over him. He felt so weak, he had no more strength to fight. He felt so hopeless, he had lost. Madara had won, he had all the Bijuu and the Gedo Mazo. He would become the Juubi Jinchuriki, and the world would be plunged into the ****Infinite Tsukuyomi.****

_'This isn't right! It wasn't supposed to end like this!' _Thought Naruto.

_'I wish I could go back and prevent this all from happening!'_ Was Naruto's last thought before he lost his fight and darkness claimed him. Unbeknownst to Naruto the gods and goddesses had been watching the battle that would decide the fate of the world. One in particular, with a sick sense of humor had heard his wish. Sojo-bo, King of the Tengu, had been listening to the boy's thoughts.

**_**'So the boy wishes, to change the past, does he? Just the kind of arrogance I've come to expect from mortals. Still, it's not like he could make things anymore dire then they already are, and this could prove to be most entertaining.' **_**Thought Sojo-bo, the Tengu King smiled a smile full of mischief. **_**'Alright, I'll grant the boy his wish... with my own little twist of course. We'll see if it's really such a blessing for him.'**_**

The Shinto god gave an almost evil laugh, as he gave Naruto what he had wished for... a second chance.

* * *

Naruto awoke to bright light.

_'Am I dead?' _He thought, then groaned as he tried set up._ 'Nope I'm not dead, only the living can feel this bad!' _

Naruto sat up in the bed he was in, and waited for his eyes to adjust. Right around the time his vision was clearing up, a nurse walked in.

"Uchiha-san! You're awake!" Said the Nurse, in a startled voice. "I need to inform the Hokage, I'll be right back!"

_'Uchiha-san?' _Thought Naruto, confused. '_Was Sasuke injured in the fight as well?'_

Naruto turned his head left and then right, trying to see if his friend was in a hospital bed beside him. It was then that Naruto froze, have just caught a glimpse of his reflexion in the mirror above a sink. Naruto blinked one, then twice. He then rubbed his eyes hoping they were playing tricks on him.

When that didn't work Naruto got out of the bed and walked to the sink. Staring at "his" reflection for several seconds, Naruto put his hands into a Ram Seal. Hoping beyond hope that what he was seeing was a Genjutsu, it was not however. After trying several times to dispel it, he was force to admit to himself that what he was looking at was for real. For the reflection in the mirror did not show his own face, but that of a _very_ young Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ah... Sasuke-kun it is good to see that you are awake, but I'm not so sure you should be out of bed." Came a familiar voice, from behind him.

Naruto's blood chilled a couple of degrees when he heard the voice. Naruto turned around to behold a sight he never thought he would see again. A _VERY _much alive, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The last time Naruto had seen the Third Hokage, had been on the battlefield as an Edo Tensei. But the one in front of him, was alive and hole. As proved by his eyes and none cracked skin.

"Old Man?" Naruto whispered, before passing out. The shock of his current situation and seeing the Third alive again, simply too much for him to process.

* * *

Naruto came to in a field with a bright red moon, which cast an eery light to the clouds and sky. Making them appear as if bathed in blood.

_'Where am I?' _He thought. He had never seen anything like this before.

"**Nice going Kit!" **Boomed a voice behind him. Naruto spun around, only to gape open mouthed at what or rather who he saw.

"Y-Yin Kurama?" He asked in shock. "How did you get here, and just where is here? What's going on, and why do I look like Sasuke?!"

His last question held a note of panic and desperation in it. Yin-Kurama glared at him, which made Naruto nervous, as there were no bars here to prevent him from attacking. Granted he had made friends with Yang-Kurama, but he had no idea whether or not _this _Kurama shared the same sentiment.

"**You ever hear the term, Be careful what you wish for? Well now you know why! A Tengu and a powerful one at that, heard you make that wish of yours, and decided to grant it!" **Said Kurama, in an agitated voice. **"And we got taken along for the ride!"**

"What wish, what the hell is a Tengu, and who do mean _we?" _Asked Naruto, getting frustrated.

"**The one where you wished you could go back to the past! Well...here we are! Tengu's are ******Deities, rather mischievous ones at that. And by ******_**we-" **_**

**"**He means ******_**us **_******twerp!" ****Another voice interrupted. Naruto turned and beheld Shukaku as he seem to rise out of the ground, along with all the other Bijuu.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on here?" Yelled Naruto at his wits end. "And for the love of Kami _WHY_ do I look like a Chibi-Sasuke?!"

**"**Perhaps we should start at the beginning? After all, he was out for most of it."**** Suggested Son Goku. The others seemed to agree, and with that they began to explain what all had happened after Yang-Kurama was extracted from him.

How Sakura and Gaara had rushed him to his father. How his father had tried to seal the Yin half of Kurama in him, only to be thwarted by Black Zetsu. Most shockingly of all, how Obito of all people had, had a change of heart and confronted Madara. Ripping a piece of Shukaku and Gyuki out of him, and sealing them along with the Yin half of Kurama into Naruto. Then finally his not so well thought out wish.

"So you're saying if I hadn't made that wish, then I would have-"

**"**Lived!"**** All nine Bijuu interrupted.

"Well how was _I _supposed to know?!" Naruto yelled out, defensively. "And while that explains how me and you guy's ended up back in time, it doesn't explain why I'm now Sasuke!"

**"**Naruto, the god that granted your wish was Sojo-bo, King of the Tengu. Tengu are mischievous at the best of times, so you can imagine what their king is like. A Tengu would like nothing better then to grant someone a wish, only with a nasty twist to it. They would think it was hilarious."**** Said Son Goku.

"Okay, okay! So if my spirit is now in Sasuke's body, where is Sasuke's spirit?" Asked Naruto, slightly afraid of the answer.

**"**Slowly merging with your own." ****Answered Gyuki. ****"We're not quite sure how long it will take, but slowly you and he will become one person."****

"W-What do you m-mean?" Asked Naruto, hesitantly.

**"**It means your personalities will begin to merge. However only time will tell which Personality will be dominate, Yours or Sasuke's." ****Said Saiken.

**"**Oh, one last word of warning brat. While you maybe an Uzumaki, you are now also Uchiha! So be careful, least you fall victim to the Curse of Hatred." ****Said Kurama.

* * *

****Infinite Tsukuyomi: ****By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so.

* * *

****A.N Okay first of all, I want to give credit to Danfiction. It was his story Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha that inspired me to write this story. If you have not read it yet, I would highly recommend it. It is a great story, with a captivating plot. (If only he would update it.) This story will be different from his though.****

****Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be way longer. I'm interested in hearing what you guys think. I already have most of this story mapped out in my head, but I love hearing what my readers think, or what they might like to see in a story. So don't be afraid to leave a review. See you next chapter.****

****Sincerely: Reddog24485 ****


	2. Making The Best Of It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters. That right goes to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just someone with too much free time.**

* * *

"**_We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams."_ \- Jeremy Irons.**

* * *

_**This world can turn me down**_

_**But I won't turn** away_

_**And I won't duck and run**_

_**'Cause I'm not built that way**_

_**When everything is gone there is**_

_**Nothing there to fear**_

_**This world cannot bring me down**_

**_No, 'cause I am already here_. – 3 Doors Down (Duck and Run.)**

* * *

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

'Naruto/Sasuke talking to the Bijuu in his head.'

**_**'Bijuu/Deities Thinking'**_**

**"**Bijuu/Deities Talking"****

****Jutsu's will also be bold.****

* * *

****Careful What You Wish For. Ch 2: Making The Best Of It.****

It had been two days since Naruto had awoken to find himself in the body of his one time friend and teammate Sasuke. Two very strange and confusing days. Due to him having fainted when he saw old man Hokage, he was forced to spend an extra day in the hospital. The Sandaime had asked him what all he remembered from that night. He had this Sasuke's memories, so he was able to tell the old man what happened. What he wasn't expecting however, was the emotions that came with the memories.

They were so strong and mixed up, it was no wonder they drove Sasuke into darkness. On one hand Sasuke loved his brother, not only that he had hero worshiped him. On the other hand that love and hero worship only made what Itachi had done even worse. Naruto shuddered to think what it would feel like when he and this Sasuke fully merged, seeing as Naruto knew the truth of what made Itachi kill his clan. Would Naruto want revenge like Sasuke had? Or would Naruto's own happy nature curb the anger? This whole thing was giving him a migraine.

The oddest thing about the last two days, was getting used to being called Sasuke. Every time someone called him that, the part of him that was Naruto wanted to rebel and say his name was Naruto, Damn it! But the part of him that was already merged with this Sasuke wouldn't let him. It made him want to pull his hair in frustration! Speaking of hair, there was noway he was keeping this duck butt hair cut! He would have to let it grow out or something.

Still things weren't all bad. After he was finally let out of the hospital, the part of him that was Sasuke led him to the pier where he had learned the **Great Fireball** **Jutsu**. It was when he staring out over the water of the pond, that he saw his younger self walking by. The younger Naruto scowled at him, but seeing himself was so odd that he forgot to scowl back. He remembered this memory from his first life.

He remembered how he came to regret not approaching Sasuke that day. How he didn't try to help Sasuke with his loneliness. It was at that moment when he truly accepted his new life as Sasuke. For he could not help this Naruto if he still considered himself as Naruto. How odd would it be, to make friends with himself. No, from now on he would be Sasuke. Only a better Sasuke, he would be nicer and a better friend to those he cared about.

Now we come to the present, and Sasuke was in the Uchiha training field. The Hokage had offered to give him an apartment out side of the Uchiha District if he wanted it, but Sasuke had refused. If he was going to be Sasuke, then he needed to be here. It also gave him room to think, and he needed to do a lot of that. He had to figure out how to help Naruto, yet at the same time if he helped him to much. Naruto wouldn't be the deadlast, and he needed to be the deadlast or they would be put on different teams. And that could prove to be disastrous.

No, he would have to help him just enough for now. Then when they were put on teams then he would help out more. Besides there were other ways to help this Naruto, that wouldn't effect his grades. With that out of the way, Sasuke started on his training. He was hoping to get an idea of what this body was capable of.

He started out simple with punches and kicks, than moved on to flips and acrobatics. It didn't take him long to notice the difference in this body vs his old one. In his old body he had always struggled to pull off the more complex moves. But this one was built for precision, it was far more fluid. His old one was built for power and in later years speed. This one seemed better for flexibility and accuracy, but not lacking speed either. All in all, Sasuke had the body of a born swordsman. He guessed that shouldn't have come as a surprise, seeing as the older Sasuke wielded a sword.

Done with Taijutsu, he switched to Ninjutsu. Reviewing Sasuke's memories, he saw that Sasuke only knew **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu** and the only one they had learned at the academy so far, which was **The Basic Clone Jutsu**, but he had been in the process of learning the **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** when the Uchiha Massacre took place.

It took him a few tries but he managed to pull off the **Great Fireball Jutsu**, after that he could do it without fail. He held his breath as he performed the **Clone Jutsu**, but found much to his own surprise that he had no trouble with it. It would figure that Sasuke would have much better Chakra control, then he himself had, had. He was unable to use the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu**, But that wasn't really surprising given that this Sasuke was still learning it.

Having gone through this Sasuke's Jutsu's, he switched to his own. He started with the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, and was dismayed to find he could only do two before he would become so tired that he would need to stop and take a break. He guessed Sasuke's Chakra levels weren't nearly as high as his had been at this age, and that was something he would have to work on.

Next he tried his **Rasengan**, only to have it blow up in his face, sending him flying backwards. It would seem that while he now has better Chakra control then he originally did, it was still not at the level it needed to be, to make a Rasengan. He though about trying to use **Sage-mode**, but then thought better of it. Without the Toads there to monitor him, it would be too dangerous.

All in all, it would seem he had his work cut out for him.

**"Aren't you forgetting something, _Sasuke?_"** Came the rough deep voice of Kurama.

'And what would that be, Kurama?' Asked Sasuke. He had asked the tailed beasts to call him Sasuke from now on, but it still grated his nerves a little.

**"You're a Uchiha now, Whelp! Your Sharingan!"** Stated Kurama, in his usual _caring_ manner.

Sasuke could have slapped himself, he had forgotten all about the Uchiha Doujutsu. _'Hm, did the old Sasuke have his Sharingan this young? I can't seem to remember. Oh well, Worth a shot.' _

Sending Chakra to his eyes, Sasuke stood amazed! It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The closest analogy he could come up with to describe it, would be a blind man suddenly getting his sight back. He could see details of things he never noticed before, everything was suddenly clear. He could see the veins running through the leaves, ant's marching on a limb, everything!

Running to a near by stream, Sasuke looked at his reflection. His eyes were blood red and in them, were three black tomoe. But that couldn't be right! He was pretty certain that his Sasuke didn't get three, till they fought at the Valley of the End. So why was his different?

Sasuke suddenly felt very tired and weak. His knees gave out and he hit the dirt. _'What's going on?! Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?'_

**"QUICK, SHUT OFF YOUR SHARINGAN!"** Barked Kurama, inside his head. Sasuke shut off his Sharingan and immediately started to feel better, though not totally.

'What happened?' He asked. 'Why did I get so weak?'

**"You don't have as much Chakra as you use to and you are not used to using the Sharingan. Add that to the fact you already used a few Chakra draining Jutsu today, and you get the point."** Stated Kurama.

'So what do I do about it?' Sasuke asked the old fox.

"**Your Uzumaki spirit, will make it where you have more Chakra then most, as you grow older. And we can help as well, by adding small parts of our Chakra to yours. But it is doubtful, that you will ever have as much as you did when you were Naruto."** Said Kurama wisely. **"The Best thing you can do now is work on your Chakra control, and keep practicing with your Sharingan so it doesn't drain you as much. The more you get used to it the better."**

With that in mind he made his way inside, to the it was back to the academy and to be honest, he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

The next morning found Sasuke having an argument with himself.

_'What should I wear?' _Thought Sasuke, as he looked through his closet for something to wear to class. The problem was the part of him that was Sasuke and the part of him that was Naruto, had two completely different ideas on what was fashionable. While Naruto had always loved orange, Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead in it. And while Sasuke had always had his own style, Naruto was not feeling it. _'I'm not wearing one these high collar shirts!'_

The whole thing was proving to be, to steal a word from Shikamaru... _Troublesome._ Thirty minutes later, Sasuke finally found something the two parts of him could agree on. It was black pants, with a dark blue V-neck shirt with a mesh shirt on underneath. Over the shirt he wore a black zip up hoodie, with the Uchiha Crest on the back. Last but not least, black open toed sandals.

With that done, Sasuke ate a light breakfast and headed out. Arriving in class, Sasuke was glad to see he was the first one there. As he was hoping to avoid a scene. The Hokage had told him he could take a week or two off if he had wanted, but he chose not to. He knew he needed to get back into the habit of coming here, and it was best to get started now.

Taking a seat near the back of the class, Sasuke started to loose himself in his thoughts. He knew he had a few years before anything significant happened, but knew he needed to start making plans now. The first thing he need to figure out was if he should tell the Hokage what had really happened to him. He knew at some point he may have to, but would it be better to do it now, or later?

He also needed to figure out the land of waves mission. He didn't want Zabuza and Haku to die this time, but at the same time their deaths had been an eye opener for him as to what Shinobi life was really like. Was it right for him to deprive this Naruto of that same epiphany? Then comes the Chunin Exams, and the attack by Sound and Sand. He knew he was going to do everything in his power to save the Third Hokage, but how would that effect the timeline? Would it make things better or worse?

It wasn't until students started showing up for class, that Sasuke realized that he had been brooding! _'Shit! I'm already starting to turn out more like Sasuke then I would like!'_

He watched as his old friends started to fill in. First came Shino, who being Shino set quietly down without saying a word. Next came Shikamaru followed by Choji, both setting besides each other. Kiba walked in and was soon in an argument with another student about the usefulness of ninken. Then came Hinata, looking as shy as ever. He wondered to himself if he could somehow help with that.

After that Sakura and Ino walked in side by side. Looking back at his former life, he remembered that Sakura and Ino were still friends at this age. That would change when the two became interested in boys, particularly him. He would have to figure out how to keep that from happening.

Last to show up was himself, or rather who he used to be, before he made that stupid wish. As much as he wanted to help out the rest of his friends, he knew he needed to help this Naruto even more. Sasuke couldn't help but smile when Iruka Sensei walked in and used **The Big Head Jutsu** to bring the class to order. As Sasuke or as Naruto, he would always have a soft spot for his first Sensei.

Iruka called roll and when he got to Sasuke's name. He looked surprised to find Sasuke actually there, but thankfully made no mention of it. There were still some students who didn't know that his clan was murdered and he would like it to stay that way for a while. He could tell which ones did know vs the ones who didn't, as the ones who did kept sneaking glances at him. It was getting to the point, Sasuke was about to call out and tell them to _Take a damn picture, it would last longer. _But managed to refrain himself.

"Alright class lets begin." Said Iruka. With that Iruka started them on History. By the time the bell rang for lunch, Sasuke was about ready to pound his head against the desk! He had forgotten just _how_ boring Iruka's lessons could be. Luckily Sasuke had been a whole lot more studious than he himself had been. So anytime Iruka called on him to answer a question, he knew the answer. Not that Iruka called on him a lot, he must be trying to cut him a break because of the Massacre.

Sasuke spent his lunch alone, eating his lunch and working on keeping his Sharingan activated. He would activate it and keep it activated till he would feel a noticeable drain on his Chakra, then he would deactivate it, recover and do it again. Doing this he was able to keep it activated a little longer each time. Hopefully by the time they graduated the academy in about four years, he'll have mastered it to Itachi's level. That is to say, able to keep it activated indefinitely if he so chose to.

After lunch, Iruka Sensei had them go out to the training yard.

"Alright class, we're going to do some sparing again. When I call your names, step up." Said Iruka, once they were outside. Some of the class cheered, others moaned(one Lazy genius in particular.)

Sasuke watched as his friends and class mates spared. None showing the skill they would have in later life. Finally when his name was called, he was unsurprised to see he would be facing Naruto. They were always paired together for some reason. Iruka had them bow, then begin the match

"You're not going to beat me this time, jerk!" Stated Naruto as he cocked his fist back and charged right at him. Sasuke almost wanted to face palm at the stupidity of the move. When Naruto got to close for him to stop, Sasuke side stepped and stuck his foot out, causing the boy to land on his face. Ignoring the laughs and taunts coming from his class mates, Sasuke planted his knee into Naruto's back, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Why did I just beat you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Growled Naruto, thinking that Sasuke was bragging.

"I'm being serious. Why did I just beat you? I'm not that much taller, or stronger. So this fight should have lasted longer. I'll tell you why, it's because you don't fight with your head. You charged right in with your fist cocked back, letting me know that your first strike was going to be a right hook. I would've had to have been blind, for that punch to have landed." Stated Sasuke, as he let Naruto up. "Try again, and this time don't telegraph your move."

And so began a rather odd sparing match. Iruka watched in awe and bewilderment, as Naruto and Sasuke would fight. Which would always end in Naruto pinned without landing a hit, but what was odd was that each time Sasuke would give Naruto a tip. The tips seemed to be working to, as each fight lasted a little longer then the last one. Iruka knew he should have call the match to a end already, but didn't seeing as Sasuke seemed to be getting through to Naruto in a way that he himself never had.

"Damn it!" Cursed Naruto as he once again ended up on his back. "Why can't I at least hit you?!"

"Maybe you're not thinking of it right. You like pulling pranks right? Well a fight isn't that much different from a prank. When you pull a prank you scout out your target for weaknesses that you can exploit, you plan your prank using the weaknesses that you learned. Then when they least expect it, you strike." Sasuke explained, as he got off his opponent. "A fight is no different. First you scout out your opponent, is he right handed or left handed? Does he put his weight on his front foot or back foot? Is he calm or is he quick to anger? Then you come up with a plan of attack using that information. Then when he least expects it, you strike. Now try again, and hit me this time!"

Naruto got up and faced Sasuke again, he really didn't know what was up with him today. Why was he helping him? Naruto could still see anger and hate in his eyes, and just as in their first spar, the anger and hate was not directed at him. Naruto wasn't stupid enough not to know that Sasuke was toying with him, but it didn't seem to be in a malicious way.

In fact through out this whole thing, Sasuke seemed to be trying to _help _him. Buy _why_? Why would he want to help him all of a sudden? For the first time in his life he looked at Sasuke, _really looked_. What he saw wasn't a spoiled brat, it was a fighter. Someone who like him knew the pain of loneliness, but forged on anyway. In that moment Naruto gained a bit of respect for the Uchiha, not that, that would stop him from trying to pummel him into the ground.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got up and once again got into a fighting stance. His form was still flawed and imperfect, but that didn't matter. It was much more important to have the right type of fighting philosophy, than it was to have the right form. The form could come later. After a moment, Naruto once again cocked his right fist back and charged.

Sasuke really wanted to hit his head on something, did he already forget what happened the last time? When Naruto got in to range, Sasuke prepared to block the punch, only to have Naruto's left leg come at him instead _'A feint?'_

Sasuke quickly focused on blocking the leg. He realized his mistake a split second later, when the forgotten about fist crashed into his jaw sending him to the ground._ 'A double feint!' _Sasuke shook the stars from his head and noticed that Naruto had pinned him while he had been dazed.

"W-Winner, Uzumaki N-Naruto!" Said a stunned Iruka. The whole class had gone silent, they had just witnessed the best fighter in the class taken down by the deadlast. Most were in complete disbelief, but there were two who were quite happy for him. One was a blushing Hyuga, and the other was the one Naruto had just pinned.

"A double feint, nice!" Said Sasuke, as he got up and spit the blood out of his mouth. Sasuke then did something the further shocked the class, he offered Naruto his pinky for the reconciliation seal. To every ones continuing surprise, Naruto actually accepted it. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, maybe it was possible to help this Naruto out. Plus this might just curb some of the growing fan girl-ism in the class, and that would be well worth a punch in the jaw.

Unbeknownst to every one, the whole thing had been witnessed by an old man with a crystal ball. Hiruzen Sarutobi, watched as Uchiha Sasuke, a kid who just lost every one he ever loved. Helped the village pariah, to his first victory, against himself no less. It was moments like this that made being Hokage worth it. _'Itachi, you would be proud of your little brother.'_

Later that evening, feeling the growl in his stomach. Sasuke decided it was time to pay a visit to Ichiraku Ramen. Walking into the Ramen Stand he was unsurprised to find Naruto there. "Come on, Teuchi. You know I'll pay you back!"

"I don't know, Naruto. You still owe me for last week." Said the old man behind the bar, looking a little dubious. Sasuke remembered this from when he lived it. One of his bills had been very high that month, and so he had been strapped for cash. He remembered begging old man Teuchi, to let him eat now and pay later. Teuchi gave in after a while, but it had took a lot of convincing.

"I'll pay for him." Said Sasuke as he took a seat. Both Teuchi and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, Naruto looking wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto, don't be rude!" Said Teuchi, before he turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Are you sure you want to pay for him? He can eat a lot."

"Yeah, It's no problem." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Alright, what will you have?" Said Teuchi, as kind as ever.

"How about two pork, and two miso ramen's please." Said Sasuke as his stomach gave out another growl, making him blush a little.

"Two pork and two miso, come right up!" Said Teuchi, as he turned to go make the ramen.

"Um, aren't you going to take his order?" Said Sasuke, gesturing at Naruto with his thumb. Teuchi eye's widened, he had thought that the boy was ordering for both of them. It would seem that his new costumer had a large apatite as well. Teuchi took Naruto's order of five miso ramen, then headed back into the kitchen area

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Said Naruto with a glare as soon as Teuchi was out of sight.

"Eating, what does it look like?" Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"I come to eat here all the time, and I've never seen you here before. So why now? And what was with you helping me today? You've treated me like a jerk, since our first day at the academy. And now you want to be helpful?" Snapped Naruto, mistrustfully. He really couldn't understand what was up with Sasuke.

"I'm eating here now, because I've never had to cook for myself before and I'm not sure how." Said Sasuke. The statement was kind of a lie depending on how you looked at it. As Naruto he had been cooking for himself for years, but this Sasuke had always had his mom to cook for him. But while the statement may or may not have been a lie, the emotion he said it with was all true. The thought of Mikoto Uchiha invoked strong emotions in the part of him that was Sasuke. Just like the thought of Uzumaki Kushina invoked strong emotions in the part of him that was still all Naruto.

In truth the thought of Minato and Kushina, was a bit of a sore spot for him. Would he start to care for them less and less as he became more Sasuke? Or would it be like he had two mothers and two fathers? And what about when he died and went to the pure world? Would Fugaku and Mikoto hate him? After all he was not really their Sasuke anymore. No that Sasuke had been more or less killed by him and his stupid wish. Something that still filled him with sorrow and guilt every time he thought about it. He had killed his best friend with a wish.

"As to why I helped you today? Let's just say I know how it feels now to not have anyone." Sasuke finished.

Naruto looked down, slightly ashamed of his outburst. He had heard about the Uchiha Massacre, hell, most everyone had by now. "I heard what happened to your clan, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but don't pity me, pity the ones responsible when I find them." Snarled Sasuke. Somewhere a masked shinobi and a bandaged up warhawk felt a shiver run up their spins. Shaking away the negative emotions, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay" Said Naruto with a shrug, he had, had worse said to him over the years.

Sasuke looked away for a second before turning back. "Look, how about we start over?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto slightly confused.

"I mean like a fresh start. Like we were meeting each other for the first time." Said Sasuke, with a hopeful smile.

Naruto thought about it for a second, than smiled and stuck out his hand. "Okay, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smiled wider, as shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

In the back Teuchi and his Daughter smiled, it would appear that their favorite customer made a new friend. Maybe there was hope for the world after all.

* * *

****(A.N) Well hear is the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Hopefully It won't take me so long to write the next one but I make no promises. In ways if you have any questions you can P.M me or simply ask in a review, as I always read them. And with that I will see you next time.****

****Sincerely: Reddog24485****


	3. Those Who Abandon The Mission

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Warning: Small instant of Crude Humor in this chapter. Chapter also jumps around a little bit, sorry if that bothers.**

* * *

"_**True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island... to find one real friend in a lifetime is good fortune; to keep him is a blessing." - **_**Baltasar Gracian**

* * *

**Careful What You Wish For: Those Who Abandon The Mission.**

It was morning time in the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Birds were singing, Crickets were chirping, Mothers were shopping, Shinobi were shouting... Wait, Shinobi were shouting?

"GET BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME, NARUTO!"

Ah, yes. Shinobi were shouting, and blonds were pranking! Well, just one blond really. Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki, to be exact. Who had painted the Hokage Monument, and was now leading a group of Jonin and Chunin on a chase through the village. Laughing all the while.

"HaHa! Your all just mad, because I better than you, losers! Haha! Shouted the blond, happily. At least, until he turned down a street and noticed a second group of Shinobi, coming at him. He made to turn back, but the first group was coming at him from that direction.

_'Crap, I'm trapped!' _Thought the blond. He quickly tried looking for an escape route, but there wasn't one! _'Well, looks like this is it! It was fun while it lasted.' _

He was about to surrender, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and had a hand put over his mouth to silence him. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. That was when he saw the strangest thing. The two groups meet each other in the middle of the street, but instead of turning towards him, the kept looking around.

"WHERE, DID HE GO?" One shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Was his reply.

_'What the hell is going on?!' _Thought Naruto as he watched the confusion.

"LOOK, THERE ON THE ROOF!" Yelled one pointing up.

"LETS GET'EM!" One shouted, as they all jumped up and took to the roof.

Once they were gone, Naruto was released from the hold. He turned and saw his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at him.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"Saving your ass, _again_!" Replied the Uchiha. "Now come on, lets get out of here. Before they realize, that they are chasing a Genjutsu!"

They both turned to leave only to come face to face, with the scariest sight imaginable. Their Sensei, Iurka Umino!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING?!" Shouted Iurka as he stood beside the Third Hokage. "WHY WOULD YOU TWO DEFACE THE HOKAGE MONUMENT?"

"Hey, I didn't help him plan the prank or pull it off." Said Sasuke. He and Naruto stood facing their judgment. "I just helped him get away. Well... almost get away."

"THATS STILL HELPING HIM!" Taking a deep breath, Iurka tried to calm down. "Sasuke, you are the top student in my class right now. So why would you even get involved in this foolishness?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders before replying. "Would you leave _your _friend in the line of fire, Sensei?"

That brought Iruka up short. He sighed as he looked at the two boys in front of him. What polar opposites they were. There was Naruto with his bright spiky blond hair, and even brighter orange jump suit. And there was Sasuke, with his long raven hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Dressed in mostly black and dark blue.

Where Naruto was loud and boisterous, Sasuke was more quiet and reserved. Where Sasuke was top of the class, Naruto was deadlast. Yet these two had, despite their rocky start. Somehow become the best of friends.

A soft chuckle came from Iruka's right, he looked and saw it was the Third Hokage.

"Don't be too hard on them Iruka. They are just boys after all." Said the old Hokage, with a kind smile.

"But Honorable Hokage, what kind of message would we be sending if we don't punish them?" Asked Iruka.

"Hm, I suppose you are right. Still, let the punishment fit the crime." Said the wise old man. "Since Naruto was the one to paint the Monument he can clean it. Sasuke on the other hand, is to do a five thousand word report on the practical applications of Genjutsu. To be turned in tomorrow."

Naruto started to grumble about his punishment, but Sasuke just bowed and said. "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

"Good. Now shouldn't you all be in class?" Said the old man.

* * *

Later that day as Naruto was cleaning the Hokage Monument. Sasuke was at his training field. It had been four years since he had made that fateful wish and found himself stuck in the body of his one time friend. Tomorrow they would take the Graduation exam, and take their first true steps in becoming full shinobi.

He had made a few changes, from his original timeline. But had been careful not to change to many things. Naruto was still, the deadlast of the class, but only by a little. In truth, if the blond studied more he would probably tie with Kiba. Sakura and Ino, where still fangirls, but he knew that would change as they grew older. Still Sakura wasn't a violent with Naruto as she had been in his timeline. Sasuke figured that mostly had to do with it being well known that Sasuke and Naruto were friends.

Perhaps the biggest change was in himself. He didn't know whether or not he and Sasuke had finished merging. But he did know that he now thought of himself as more Sasuke, than Naruto. He was not loud and hyper active like Naruto, but neither was he as cold as his Sasuke had been. He had some how found a middle ground.

That was not all that had changed, it would seem being a Jinchūriki of the Nine Bijuu. Had also had an effect.

**...Flash Back...**

**One Year Ago.**

Sasuke Sat alone in his training field with a squire piece of paper in his hands. The past three years since coming here, he had trained his ass off. He could now form the Rasengan, not only form it, but form it with one hand! Something he had been unable to do in his past life. Now having reached that point he wanted to begin the arduous task of adding his element to it. While he knew he had a Fire Affinity, what he didn't know was whether or not he had a Lighting Affinity or Not.

Was _his _Sasuke born with two Affinities? Or did he have to work at it? While a Fire Release Rasengan sounded awesome. What he really wanted to do was crate a Lighting Release Rasengan. Which would give his Rasengan an ability to pierce, as well as drill. Thus making it more lethal.

So it was with that in mind that he channeled his Chakra into the paper. What followed was not something he was expecting. The paper slit... into five! One crumpled, one became soggy, one started to burn, one split again, and the last turned to dirt. All Five!

…**End Flash Back...**

As best as they could figure out, because all the Bijuu had shared small portions of their chakra with him over the years. In order to increase the size of his reserves. He had somehow acquired their affinities. That was the good news. The bad news came when he tried to create a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and failed miserably! It would seem that he would have to relearn Wind Nature Transformation as well as the other four, before he could take the Rasengan to it's next level.

He was able to master Wind and Fire in a year thanks to having already learned one and knowing what steps to take with it. And the Uchiha Library had detailed scrolls on Fire Nature Transformation. But it would seem for the other three, he was going to need a teacher. Which in and of itself, wouldn't have been a problem. If it weren't for trying to explain _why _an _Academy Student _was wanting to learn Nature Transformation! Not to mention, the questions that would be asked when they found out he had all five Natures.

So for now, he had to contend himself with just Wind and Fire. Another problem arose when he finally was able to make a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Without Senjutsu, he couldn't throw it! Unless he went into Tailed Beast Mode, which would not only alert every Sensor Type in the village, and plenty of Non-Sensor Types. That he was a Jinchūriki, but would likely alert Yang Kurama of his other half's presence. Something he and Yin Kurama had been careful to avoid, at least until the time was right.

So to sum it all up, he was pretty much screwed! At least for now. Still that didn't stop him from getting stronger in other areas. He had the Sharingan after all, so after a bit of thought. He decided to take a leaf out of Kakashi's book, and _copy_ Jutsu! So anytime he could get a chance he would go by the Training fields and look to see if anyone was training. If they were, he would hide and watch with his Sharingan.

Doing this, he had managed to pick up a few Water and Earth Jutsu. As well as quite a few Fire Jutsu. As Sasuke was pondering all of this, he felt an influx of Memories enter his mind. Good, his clone had finished that damned report! Naruto was always getting him into trouble, people were right. He _WAS _a knuckle head! Still Sasuke knew better than anyone the potential in Naruto. If he was just taught in the correct way.

Speaking of which, tomorrow was graduation. That was when the 'Fun' would really begin. It would also be time for him to do somethings he had been thinking about and planing for a while now.

* * *

Sasuke was following Naruto from the tops on the trees. All had happened as it had in his time. From Naruto failing the Exam, too being tricked into stealing the scroll of Seals. Sasuke was now tailing him to make sure the rest of night followed along as it had previously as well. As it would not be good if something he done or changed caused either Iruka or Naruto or both to die.

He also had an ulterior motive, something he wished he had had the foresight to do the first time. Something that would prove beneficial to him, and later Naruto aswell. Sasuke watched from his hiding spot within the trees as Naruto entered a clearing and opened the Scroll. Scanning until he found the Shadow Clone Jutsu, than left the Scroll to begin the process of learning it.

This was it, what he had been waiting for. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and manipulated the wind just right. The scroll began to unroll itself on the ground unnoticed by Naruto. Sasuke didn't really have time for his mind to process all that was written in the Scroll, but that didn't matter. With his Sharingan it would be committed to memory, in picture perfect clarity.

It was when he came across the Jutsu he was looking for that he stopped the wind. There it was, the Jutsu that he had always wanted to learn, right where The Second had left it. The Flying Thunder God Jutsu! With this one Jutsu he could save a lot of lives, but damn was it complicated! It was going to take a lot to master it, but that was okay. While Sasuke couldn't produce the number of shadow clones that Naruto could, he could still produce enough now. That they could help speed up the process, even if just a little.

Soon enough, Naruto had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sasuke watched and waited as he knew what would happen next. Sure enough Iruka Sensei showed up right on time. As did Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto was exhausted! He still couldn't believe all that had happen in just the span of a night. First, failing for the third time. Than being tricked by Mizuki into stealing the Scroll of Seals. Learning a Jutsu out of said Scroll, then being discovered by Iruka Sensei. Having Mizuki attack them both, beating Mizuki within an inch of his life. Then finally having Iruka pronounce him a Genin, and giving him his Hitai-ate. But what really shook him, was finding out why he was so hated.

Naruto still didn't really know how to feel about it, he was in too much shock. All he really knew right now as he opened his apartment door, was that he felt like he could sleep for an eternity. It was after turning on his light, that he noticed it. A large box in his living room, with a note attached.

Naruto quizzically walked up to the box and grabbed the note. By time he finished reading it there were tears in his eyes.

_**Dear Naruto.**_

_**Congratulations on passing the Exam. I knew you could do it! Inside this box are somethings I got you, that you might find useful, as we embark on our future as full Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Here is hoping that we are put on the same team.**_

_**Your friend, Sasuke.**_

_**P.S: I know you like orange, but it really would make it too easy to spot you. That being said, I still left a little on them.**_

Naruto opened the box, and nearly gasped. In side was a couple of sets of clothes. Three white shirts. Three black cargo pants. One dark gray jacket, with a dark red orange swirl on the back. Along with a whole new set of Kunai and Shuriken. When had Sasuke dropped this off? It couldn't have been in the last few hours, after all no one but him, Iruka and the Old Man Hokage, knew that he passed. So it must have been sometime this morning, before they took the exam.

Naruto once again picked up the note, and smiled as he thought to himself. That in didn't matter if he had that murderous fox locked inside of him, or that most of the village hated him. As long as he had friends like Iruka and Sasuke that believed in him, than he would be fine.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, as he looked into the mirror. Once again he was dressed in black pants and and a black Uchiha Hoodie with a dark blue v-neck shirt with mesh undershirt. The only real difference now was he had added black fingerless gloves similar to Kakashi's, only his had the Uchiha Crest on them. The other deference was his black Hitai-ate, that his now shoulder length hair fell over the top of, framing his face. Satisfied with his appearance, he pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows and headed out.

Today was the day that they would be assigned teams. He, as always was one of the first to arrive. He sat in his usual seat, and waited for everyone one else. Everything was moving the way it originally had. Naruto was Deadlast, Sakura was Top Kunoichi, and he was Top Rookie. Which meant they should be put on the same team, most likely under Kakashi.

Sasuke smiled to himself, as he thought how easy the bell test would be this time around. After all he already knew the true meaning. Naruto and He were friends, so they would be able to work together easily, and Sakura was one of his biggest fangirls. So she would likely go along with whatever he came up with. No they would have no trouble working as a team.

It wasn't long until everyone started to feel into the classroom. Including his ever present Fangirls. The loudest of which being Sakura and Ino, who had both tried to enter the class at the same time. Than proceeded to fight over who would set next to him. Really it was no wonder that the original Sasuke had gone down such a dark path, if this is what he had to put up with!

It was during this commotion that Naruto walked into the classroom, wearing the clothes that Sasuke had gotten for him. He spotted Sasuke and immediately started in his direction.

_'Hurry up and set down, Naruto. Before one of THEM do!' _Thought Sasuke frantically. As he now had a whole group of fangirls, fighting over who would set next to their _Sasuke-kun_!

But Sasuke's luck was not to improve. For instead of taking a seat, Naruto being his usual hyper active self, jumped up on the desk in front of Sasuke. Than knelt so he was looking Sasuke in the face.

"Hey Sasuke! Thanks for the new clothes and Ninja Tools!" Naruto started talking in a excited rush. "I wearing them now, don't I look awesome?! So, do you think we will be put on the same team? I hope we are. I mean much better you than Shikamaru, he would probably fall asleep during missions, ya know?!"

While Naruto was running his mouth ninety nothing, Sasuke had felt a sudden chill creep up his spine. There was something about this that was oddly familiar. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but knew it was something bad. Then it hit him with all the force of a raging Bijuu.

_'SHIT, THE KISS!' _Sasuke looked up, only to see it was too late! Naruto had a surprised look on his face as someone had bumped into him from behind, and he started to descend towards Sasuke!

Later on Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell you how it had happened, he didn't remember using any jutsu of any kind. For it was not a conscious thing, he had just wanted to be somewhere... anywhere else than where he was currently setting. For as Naruto was descending towards Sasuke about to give him the accidental kiss that would scare them both!

Sasuke suddenly found himself, setting near the back. What was more odd, was that in his former seat, was a shy short haired Hyuga! Who now had a face as red as a Tomato! The whole class went silent as the hyper active blond kissed the shyest girl in the class, right in front of everyone!

_'Naruto-kun is kissing me!' _Thought Hinata Hyuga, who was equally shocked and pleased. Sadly this was all too much for the shy and _very_ confused girl. Who had went from setting quietly in the back, to kissing her long time crush! She passed out.

Poor Naruto could not make since of what was happening. Once second he was talking to his best friend, someone bumped him from behind, he start to fall forward towards Sasuke. Then suddenly Hinata Hyuga of all people was now setting where Sasuke had been. Naruto felt his lips meet something soft and warm, and slightly moist. It was like his brain shut down!

He couldn't tell you how long they had stayed like that, it could have been for but a second.. or for days. He honestly didn't know. When it finally clicked what was happening Naruto's face likewise turned bet red and he quickly straightened himself up, and started to apologize.

"Kami! Hinata, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened. Please don't be mad at me! Hinata? Hinata?!" Naruto noticed the girl was now slumped into the seat with her eyes closed, her face was red, and there was a slight smile on it. "Hinata?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

Naruto started to panic thinking he had somehow hurt the girl. This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. For soon the guys in the class started to laugh and make cat calls. While the girls, where less than pleased to see the blond steal a girl's first kiss. Naruto found himself surrounded by a mob of angry females. Poor poor Naruto.

Luckily for him, Sasuke snapped out of his shock and came to his rescue. Stopping the beating that was about to take place.

"Everyone calm down!" Yelled Sasuke and he made his way to the mob of pure feminine fury.

"But this _pervert_ just assaulted Hinata!" Snarled Sakura. Getting a chorus of agreement from the girls around her.

"It was an accident, Sakura. Not to mention more my fault than his." Seeing the confused looks on the girls faces, he elaborated. "I don't know how or why, but I somehow in my panic, managed to switch places with Hinata. Besides it wasn't Naruto's fault, he was pushed."

The mob of girls turned their attention on the poor schmuck, who had bump into Naruto. Needless to say he was about to get a quick and painful lesson on situational awareness. While the mob were busy teaching their "lesson". Sasuke walked up to Hinata who was still passed out.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked him worriedly. "I think I might have hurt her."

Sasuke looked at Hinata, noticing the slight smile on her face. "I think she's okay. Being kissed in public was probably too much for the poor girl and she fainted as a result."

"Oh, Okay. If you are sure." Said Naruto uncertainly.

"I'm sure." Replied Sasuke.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Help me put Hinata back in her seat, would you?" Asked Sasuke, figuring it would be best if Naruto was not seen touching Hinata, until all the girls had time to calm down.

"Troublesome." Muttered the lazy genius. But none the less, got up and help him carry the girl back to her seat.

Not too long after that, everyone was back in their seats and waiting for Iruka Sensei to arrive. Though if anyone were to look closely, through out the rest of the time they were in class. They would see a blond boy would occasionally get a dreamy look on his face. Which would than get replaced with confusion. And a dark blue haired girl would get a small smile on her face, before blushing spectacularly.

All too soon, Iruka came and sorted them into teams. Sasuke smiled, the teams were just like last time! This boded well, as it meant he hadn't changed too much too soon. Now all they had to do was wait for the ever late Kakashi to arrive.

* * *

Three hours later, it was just he, Naruto, and Sakura waiting in the class room. Sasuke was currently watching. Naruto put an eraser above the door, while Sakura complained that he was going to get them into trouble. Sasuke just shook his head, he remembered just how anti-climatic that prank had been.

A few minutes later a man in a mask with one visible eye and gray gravity defying hair stuck his head through the door, only to get pelted with the eraser.

"My first impression is... I hate you!" Said the man happily, causing Naruto and Sakura to sweat drop. "Meet me on the roof."

With that the man disappeared. A couple of minutes later the three genin sat in front of their new Sensei.

"Alright." Said their new Sensei. "Why don't you all tell me a bit about yourselves. Your likes, your dislikes, your dreams and hobbies. You know that sort of thing."

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Said Sakura. "You know, show us how it's done."

"Hm. Okay." Said the cyclops. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your business. I don't really dislike anything. My dreams for the future are... Well, I have lots of hobbies."

_'All we learned was his name!' _Thought Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay, now you, Pinky." Said Kakashi.

Sakura bristled at the nickname, but answered anyways. "My name is _Sakura _Haruno. My likes are.." She trailed off and blushed. "My hobbies are reading and learning. My dream for the is..." This time when she trailed off she both blushed and squealed.

"And what are your dislikes?" Asked Kakashi.

"INO!" Snapped Sakura.

"Okay, now you." Said Kakashi, pointing towards Naruto.

"My name Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto with his trademark smile on his face. "My likes are Ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen! My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook instant Ramen. I mean why even call it Instant if it's going to take that long to cook? My hobby is eating Ramen. My dream for the Future? To be Hokage, ya know?!"

"Alright, your turn." Said Kakashi, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he thought of what he was going to say. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my friends. My dislikes are anyone who would mistreat my friends. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends... I really don't have dreams, I have goals. My goals are to rebuild my clan, and restore it's honor. As well as kill a certain traitor to this village."

Kakashi blinked after hearing that, but given what had happened to his clan. It was not all that surprising. He just hoped the boy wouldn't end up becoming the very monster he hunted. Of course what he didn't know was that the traitor in question was not the one he was thinking of. _'So I have a fangirl, a Ramen obsessed Knuckle head, and Mr. way too serous. Lovely!'_

"Alright, now that we all know each other, we can get down to business. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 0500 tomorrow for your Genin Exam."

"But Sensei, we've already took the Genin Exams!" Exclaimed Sakura, outraged.

"YEAH!" Agreed Naruto, not liking the fact that he may have to take _another _test.

"Hehe." Chuckled Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You guys are really going to hate this. You see, the test you just took was not the actual Genin Exam, it was to see if you qualified to take the Genin Exam. Which is always administered by the Jonin Sensei. So you see, It's up to me if you guys become Genin or not."

Seeing the stunned and indigent faces of his students. Kakashi finished up. "Remember Training Ground 7 0500. Oh! And don't eat anything, unless you want to throw up!"

In a puff of smoke he was gone.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lied awake in his bed. He was having trouble going to sleep. It wasn't the test in the morning that was keeping him up, though he would admit if only to himself that it did make a little nervous. No what was keeping him awake was every time he would close his eyes he would relive that kiss.

Even now he could still feel the soft warm heat of Hinata's lips against his. This was driving him crazy! He didn't like Hinata, he liked Sakura, DAMN IT! So then why did his heart suddenly beat faster when he thought of Hinata's blushing face? And why did a mental image of Hinata serving him Ramen in a maids outfit, pop into his head unannounced? Most importantly, why was he hard as a rock thinking of all of this?

Naruto sighed in frustration once again, as he climbed out of his bed. Grabbing some lotions he headed to his bathroom. It was clear he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, if he wanted to get any sleep!

* * *

0500 came all too soon for the young shinobi hopefuls, as they all walked half zombie like into the training ground. The sun still even not peaking over the horizon. Sasuke though had a bit of an advantage over the other two though, as he knew Kakashi, in someways better than he knew himself.

"It should be illegal to be up this early!" Grumbled Naruto as he sat under a tree.

"W-Where's Sensei?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

"Listen you two." Said Sasuke. "I've heard a few rumors about our new Sensei. Apparently he's late to everything but missions. If fact from what I understand, he probably won't show up till around nine or ten. So if you want to catch some shut eye go ahead, I am."

"Sweet." Exclaimed Naruto, as he leaned back against the tree. Fully intending to take advantage of this new information.

"Ah.. I don't know Sasuke. What if he shows up, and where all asleep?" Asked Sakura, timidly.

"Look if you want to say up, that's fine Sakura. Wake me up in an hour or two. Oh before I forget, there are some energy bars in my pack. If either of you are hungry."

"But Sensei told us not to eat." Said Sakura, She really couldn't understand why Sasuke of all people was disregarding all the rules. Naruto she could understand, but not Sasuke!

"Wrong Sakura, he _advised _not to eat and it was bad advise at that. An army marches on its stomach. Which is why I ate breakfast before I came. So like I said, if you get hungry they are in my pack." Before he leaned back against the tree and pulled his hood up over his head and used it to shield his eyes.

Two hours later and Sakura had wished she had listened to Sasuke, and gone to sleep like he and Naruto had. Her stomach gave a loud grumble of protest against the lack of food it had received. She hoped she didn't regret this, but she really did need to eat something. Hesitantly she reached into Sasuke's pack and pulled out a chocolate energy bar. She would end up eating two more before she was done.

Not long after that she woke up Sasuke, who than woke Naruto. The two boys each grabbed a energy bar and began to eat. When Sasuke was done eating he stood and began to stretch.

"What are ya doing, Sasuke?" Asked Naruto, looking at him weird.

"Stretching, what does it look like?" Replied Sasuke offhandedly.

"But why?"

"Because there is no telling what Sensei will have us doing and I don't feel like getting a cramp. So I'm stretching, and about to do some warm ups. It will likely be another hour before he arrives."

It wasn't long before both Naruto and Sakura joined him for his stretching, which later evolved into light sparing.

That was how Kakashi found them an hour later. In a three way spar, where each combatant was only exerting just enough energy to stay loose. He looked down around the tree and noticed empty food wrappers lying on the ground, he couldn't help it. He started to chuckle. This of course caught the attention of the three Genin.

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled both Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes, I am." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "You Know, I've had a lot of hopefuls looking to become my students over the years. And you're the first group who have used the time that they were waiting productively."

"Not to mention." He said gesturing towards the food wrappers. "Saw through my little puking false hood."

"You mean you lied to us?!" Asked Sakura scandalized.

"Hehe. Yes, Sakura. I lied to you." Said Kakashi with another chuckle. "Seeing through deception is an essential quality for Shinobi. And you three have. I think it's save to say that I'm starting to like you guys. Now if only you can survive my test."

With the word test everyone became deadly serious.

"What is our test, Sensei?" Asked Sasuke, already knowing the answer... or so he thought!

"Oh it's nothing too hard, just a simple Assassination Mission." Said Kakashi just as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed all three Genin at once.

"But Sensei." Sakura began to protest. "We are only just out of the Academy. We can't handle a high rank Assassination Mission!"

"Calm down, Sakura." Kakashi began to placate the panicking girl. "You'll only be Assassinating a clone of mine."

Sasuke couldn't understand what was going on. Why were they not doing the bell test? He was about to get his answer.

"Usually I have my hopefuls try to get some bells off me, to force them to work as a team. But I did my research on you three and it turns out that Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and would have no trouble working together. And I somehow doubt Sasuke would have much trouble getting you, Sakura to work with him and Naruto. So since teamwork is not likely to be an issue with you tree, I decided to test your skills instead."

Sasuke wanted to pound his head into a post! If something simple like being Naruto's friend had caused this unexpected change, he hated to see what some of his bigger changes would bring!

"Alright Listen up, I'm going to go over the rules!" Said Kakashi, causing Sasuke to snap to attention. Kakashi put his hand in a cross seal that both Naruto and Sasuke were all to familiar with. With a puff of smoke, eight Shadow clones popped into existence.

"Alright, in these woods due west of of this training field is a compound that I had a friend of mine set up last night. If you just head straight you won't miss it. Now at the compound will be four guards and the target." As he said this a group of five Shadow Clones stepped up. Four of them Henged into Samurai while the fifth Henged into a fat Nobel. "Now to make it more fair, the guards will not be able to use chakra based techniques and neither will the target. Now me and these three Shadow Clones will be playing enemy Nin, who were hired to stop you! And we _will _use Chakra Based Techniques. So you better treat this just like it were a real mission, or you'll fail."

Kakashi saw that they were nervous, good! That was just what he was wanting. "Now here are the most important rules. First if you don't complete the mission before high noon, you all will fail and go back to the academy. However should even just one of you complete the mission, than you will all pass. I will point out though that should that be the case, and only one or two of you complete the mission, than the one or ones who didn't will be forced to wear this for the next year!"

Kakashi wiped out something so disgusting, so horrible, so revolting, that it burnt the eyes just to look at! It was a green form fitting spandex body suit with orange leg warmers!

"That's right." Said Kakashi, seeing the shudders and looks of absolute horror on the faces of his Genin. "How much is your dignity or the dignity of your teammates worth to you? Okay when the bell on this alarm sounds, the test begins. When the sun reaches its peak, the test is over."

With that said, Kakashi place the alarm on a stump and he and his shadow clones took off into the woods. About fifteen minutes later the bell sounded and the team took off into the woods.

* * *

"Damn it!" Cursed Sakura, as she nursed a small scratch on the side of her neck. "That was the sixth booby trap we've run into, and we still haven't reached the compound. At this rate we'll never make it!"

It was true, they'd been out over and hour and a half and still hadn't reached the compound thanks to running it to traps set by Kakashi and his clones. What was worse was Sasuke was sure Kakashi would put a hidden meaning in his test. But for the life of him he couldn't thank of what it was. Whenever Kakashi wanted to teach team work he would always do something like the bell test to pit the Genin against each other. By telling them one or two would go back to the academy.

If fact he had told them that as long as the mission was complete they would ALL pass. So if it wasn't team work, than what was it? And just where in the hell was Kakashi. So far all they had run into was traps. Sasuke was sure there would be an ambush at some point, but it seemed to never come! They had a little less than an hour to complete the test, Kakashi's attack would have to happen soon.

"I know Sakura, but the only thing we can do is keep going." Said Sasuke as he turned around to face her, only find her and Naruto no longer there. "Sakura? Naruto?!"

He looked around but there was no sign of them anywhere. It was then that he noticed it. There were no animal sounds coming from the forest, what was even more odd was the the leaves and branches of the tress were swaying in the breeze. Except there WASN'T a breeze!

_'SHIT! Genjutsu!' _Sasuke thought to himself. He quickly put his hands into a Ram Seal. "KAI!"

His head swam for a second as reality returned to him. He looked around and saw Naruto tied and gagged to a tree struggling trying to get free and still no Sakura! He was too late! Kakashi had already attacked and apparently had taken her.

Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and released his friend from the tree. "Naruto what happened!"

"What do mean what happened?!" Snapped Naruto, once he removed the gag from his mouth. "Kakashi and his clones attacked out of nowhere, pend my to the tree, and knocked Sakura out and took her! And the whole time you just stood there like a dummy!"

"He had me in a Genjutsu or I wouldn't have just stood around!" Sasuke snapped back. "Did you see which way he took her?"

"Yeah, they took in that direction." Answered Naruto as he pointed in the direction they had went. "Why?"

"So we can go and get her!" Said Sasuke as he was about to give chase, only for Naruto to drop a bomb on him.

"We don't have time!"

"What?!" Demanded Sasuke, there should still be time if they hurried.

"And they call me the dumb one." Naruto grumbled, causing a tic to form on Sasuke's forehead. "You were doing your little statue impression for close to fifteen minutes! If we go after her now, we won't have time to complete the mission!"

Fuck! If there was one thing Sasuke hated about Genjutsu it was how it fucked with your senses! He could have sworn he was only under it for a minute at most.

"Look I like Sakura, and if this were real I'd be all for going after her. But it's not like Kakashi Sensei would really hurt her, right? As long as we complete the mission, than the worse that would happen would be her having to wear that ugly suit! So come on lets complete the mission, Sakura will understand." Said Naruto as he began to head towards the compound. Only to notice Sasuke had not moved. "Come on man, we don't have a lot of time left."

"No." Said Sasuke softly.

"What? What are talking about? We don't have time for this."

"No you know Sakura as well as I do, and she would rather die than have to wear that suit." Said Sasuke. This whole thing was starting to make sense to him now. "And think about it. Why take Sakura anyways?"

"To make us abandon the mission and go after her." Said Naruto.

That was when the last piece fell into place. "Come on, we have to go get Sakura!"

"But what about the test?!" Asked Naruto exasperated.

"Sakura IS the test!" Said Sasuke as he took off through the trees in Sakura's direction. Naruto hot on his heals.

"What are you talking about? You are acting crazy!" Demanded Naruto.

"No I'm not, just listen to me. Look if just one of us completing the mission would allow all of us to pass, than what would be the point in even taking one of us. There wouldn't be a point, the other two would just go on without her. Unless there is a hidden meaning to the test! He wants us to choose between the mission or our teammate, And I'm willing to bet my life, that teammate is the correct answer!"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"Think about what all Kakashi said this morning. About how, Seeing through deception is an essential quality for Shinobi. And then that whole thing about, How much is your dignity or the dignity of your teammates worth to you? No, he wants us to go after Sakura. But he is trying to hide that fact by making us think we would still pass if we don't."

"And what if your wrong, Sasuke?"

"Than I can go back to the academy with my head held high knowing I did the right thing! Besides, I'll never leave a friend behind! Because that's my Nindo My Ninja Way!" He received no more protest from Naruto after that.

Before long they came upon a clearing, with a single solitary tree in the middle. Tied to the tree was a struggling Sakura. But something wasn't right. _'Why isn't she being guarded?'_

He was about to motion for Naruto to let him know that something was up, and they need to scout around the area a bit. But before he could Naruto burst into the clearing making a beeline towards Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! Hold on and I'll untie you!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke really want to face palm, at his friends brashness. Was he really _that _bad when he was Naruto?

"Naruto-kun?! Is Sasuke-kun with you?" Asked Sakura with a wide eyed look of relief.

"Yeah, he's right be-" Before he could finish his sentence a Kunai flew from the direction where he had just came from and impacted in Sakura's forehead. All he could do was stair in shocked horror, until the oddest thing happened. Sakura burst into smoke!

"That wasn't Sakura, Naruto. It's a trap!" Exclaimed Sasuke, having been the one to throw the Kunai.

"Very good, Sasuke. What gave it away?" Asked Kakashi as he and his clones dropped from their hiding place in the tree. One holding the still bound and gagged Sakura.

"Plenty." Replied Sasuke. "For one thing Sakura had a scratch on her neck from one of your traps earlier. Also Sakura's eyes are darker, and her hair a little longer. But the dead give away was when "She" called Naruto, Naruto-_kun. _Sakura can only tolerate Naruto on the best of times. And in all the years she's known him has never once called him kun!"

"Like I said, very good. But that still leaves my three to your two. Your out numbered." Said the Kakashi holding Sakura. Who for some reason was blushing.

"I don't think so." Said Sasuke with a smirk. "Ready Naruto?"

"On it!" Said Naruto with a foxy grin on his face, as he and Sasuke both put their hands into a cross seal. Making the Kakashis eyes go wide.

"**MUTIPAL SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **They both cried out.

Soon there were twenty Narutos and Ten Sasukes in the clearing with them. And just like that the clearing evolved into a battle field. While the Kakashi clones were the more skilled fighters, the Naruto and Sasuke clones had numbers on their side. And were starting to be overwhelmed.

Suddenly the Kakashi holding Sakura felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and quickly jumped into the air just in time to avoid a pair of hands that shot up out of the ground.

_'Earth Release?!' _Thought Kakashi. _'Where did Sasuke learn that?'_

Kakashi was about to get his answer and an even greater surprise! For as he was landing Sasuke shot out of the ground and threw a Kunai at him, but Kakashi could tell it was way off the mark and would miss him. That was when the surprise came, right as the Kunai was about to pass him. Sasuke's eyes both turned blood red with three black tomoe in each eye. A fully Evolved Sharingan!

_'When-' _Was all Kakashi had time to think as Sasuke threw another Kunai hitting the first and causing it to change directions. It still missed him, or so he thought. Until a hand lashed out and struck him in the face. It was at that moment that he realized that he wasn't the target. It was the ropes that bound Sakura.

Who was now free of her bonds and quickly kick off of him and rolled to where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke picked her up and put her slightly behind him, as he grabbed two kunai in a reverse grip, his Sharingan spinning like mad the whole time. Naruto quickly joined them, leaving the clones to fight each other.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked his teammates, getting nods from both of them.

All three were about to attack Kakashi when an alarm sounded from inside his pocket. Kakashi took a quick glance at the sky before he eye smiled and dispelled his clones. "Well test is over. And the target is still alive. So that means you all... PASS!"

"What?!" Asked Sakura stunned.

"You see Sakura, I knew that Naruto and Sasuke were friends and would have no problems working together, but what I was sure about was _you!_ While I knew that you would work with them or with Sasuke at least, I however wasn't sure that they would work with you. Would they be willing to sacrifice everything for you as they would for each other? Even if it was just to save you from a little... or maybe in this case a lot of embarrassment? So I set this up to find out."

Kakashi Explained "A good friend of mine once told me something that has stuck with me through out all of these years, and I hope it sticks to you three aswell. Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon there friends are even lower than trash! You guys have done well! Lets go get some lunch, tomorrow we will begin missions and team training."

Sakura beamed and Naruto cheered as they followed there Sensei out of the forest. Sasuke just smiled as he thought to himself just how differently this had gone for the original. And yet at the same time... still kind of the same.

* * *

**(A.N) Well Let me start off with an apology for being gone for so long. Life can sometimes throw some real surprises at you like finding out you have another kid on the way. But I hope this chapter makes up a little for it.**

**Anyways on to business as they say. I know Naruto might have been a little OOC there, but try to understand. That this is a Naruto whose had a friend a lot longer than he did in the Manga. So he's bound to be a little different. Plus as he said, if it had been a real life situation he would have been all for going after Sakura, in fact he probably would have been the most vocal about it.**

**As you can also see Sasuke is starting to develop his own unique personality that is both Naruto and Sasuke and yet at the same time Neither. Which is how I want it to be. I want him... at least for now to be Naruto but calmer and be Sasuke but kinder, Ya know?**

**So what did you guys think about Naruto's first kiss? And what was that Jutsu Sasuke used? Guess we'll find out together ;-)**

**Don't forget to review, see you all next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


End file.
